Brandon the Raidramon (Blue)
Brandon"Blue" is a anti-heroic Digimon OC and a member of Alpha Team as well as the leader along with Protoman and Hiccup. He is also the son of Azulongmon and Ophanimon. Blue was a Veemon when he went to fight with Vilgax and his allegiance in The Grand Summer Trip. But after Knuckles and the Black Knight he turning in a Raidramon and becoming stronger than before. He is the younger brother of Arthur, Eirik, Scott and Johnathan and the older brother of Zack and James. Occupation(s): Member of the B Team(formerly), Leader of the Alpha Team(formerly), Zoom's right-hand man, Leader of Zoom's Meta-humans, Luna and Shane's father Greatest Strength: His Digimon powers, his ability to manipulate, his immunity to the Morticocus Virus and other viruses Greatest Weakness: He can lost the control at times Alignment: Good (most of the time), Neutral (LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour), Bad (LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War) Main Allies: Zoom Rivals: BlackMetalGreymon and Seth Main Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Cooler, Sylar(formerly), Mister Sinister, Peter Pan, Discord, Katara, Magneto, Ozymandias, Bender, Doctor Strange, Bloom Voiced by: Steven Jay Blum His theme His theme song Pre-LOTM Before joining the Alpha Team Blue had his own team called the Digi Team and was composed by his friends Liz, Kyle, Jake, Max, Shin, Zack, Zoe, Sam, Rocky, Andy, Eric, Maggie and his little brother James and solved mysteries and protected the Multi-Universe. But unknowing for him, Kyle and his halfrother Seth planned to betray them and had Cameron helped them with his plans. When a mysterious dark being began to kidnap several children, Blue and his friends went to Never Land to resolved it. In Never Land, Kyle with the help of Cameron and Seth attacked his friends and killed almost all them. Blue tried to stop them but he is defeated and nearly killed by Kyle but he is rescued by a mysterious masked criminal who defeated Kyle and take him to Dr.Light's lab. In the laboratory, Protoman convinces him to be his partner and make a team to protect the Multi-Universe and Blue accepts. he also masquerades as a sorcerer to hide his identity. The Grand Summer Season Trek Blue debuted here and helped Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and his allegiance. Knuckles and the Black Knight Blue returned here and helped Knuckles against King Arthur and the Dark Queen. After of this adventure he give up his sorcerer identity and turned (permanently) into Raidramon becoming stronger than before. But also he becoming more violent and feared by many people as the considers him a monster and a menace with only his friends defending him. He is also falls in love with Aleu as he considers her brave and beautiful. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Blue comes back and helps the Helper Squad once more. He also befriend with Kratos and Lizbeth in this history. During the battle, Blue have a great fight with Lord of Darkness and he win. But Lord of Darkness tell him he orchestrated the events of Nightmare arc and what happened Rarity's nightmare as well as what did Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie in Suited for Success. Blue was shocked to learn a pony who represent the friendship and unity like Twilight can be a thankless and that she nearly ruined her friend's career as designer as result. He lost his faith in her and all the ponies parring Rarity and Princess Cadence. The Wrath of God of War Blue returns here to help the Helper Squad once more against Ares, Khan Noonien Singh and Jim Moriarty. He is the only member of the Alpha Team that appear in this history and join Kratos' group as temporary member like Master Chief, Samus Aran and The Arbiter. When Rainbow Dash come to help, Blue being treat her coldly leaving Rainbow Dash confused. He tells Riolu and Kratos the reason of this and they are also shocked. Meister of War Blue returns here to stop his enemy Sylar and have Khan and James to help him and the heroes although he don't trust in them mainly the latter. He works with the V Crusaders and the Nightosphere Empire to stop Sylar since his friend David Xanatos is with the latter although he don't trust in Van Grants, Ares and Regina for all they did. Riolu and Blue are about to go to their friends but they are attacked by Mind controlled Lucario, but they defeated and Lucario retreated. Riolu and Blue are going to the heroes' base. Before LOTM: Next Gen After Zeus and Sylar's defeat, Blue and Aleu decide to move Digital World to relaxed and raise their daugther. Until one night he paid a visit of a mysterious masked sorcerer in his dreams. The Sorcerer tells him when he return to the adventure, Aleu will die, his friends will distrust of him due of his anger and a boy will be his doom. Despite Aleu tells him it just was a nightmare, Blue still feared that this nightmare come true and it make him more violent and paranoid. Worried by her love, Aleu tells Lizbeth, Kratos and Riolu about his nightmare. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Blue returns after 15 years or 5 years after the events of the story. He joins forces with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Death The Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Sora, Dr. Strange, Princess Anna, Gohan, Tony Almeida, Mr. Gold and others against his enemy BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. Like Death The Kid, Slade and Anti Cosmo he doesn't trust Discord for what he has done to the universe as a result. Blue does though trust Slade and Anti Cosmo especially after they defended him and the Digi Team from Malefor and his league. He works alongside the leaders of the teams Dr. Strange, Bender, Zick, Slade and possibly Black Star. He has lost trust in Twilight and the other ponies(sans Rarity and Princess Cadence) due to a manipulation at the hand of Lord of Darkness, He leads his own group and recruits in Blade, Torch and others. Blue`s loyalty will be truly put to the test as he may also lose faith in The Alpha Team. He arrived at the Multi-Universal Resistance Base before Slade and the others did, and this is learned by Anti Cosmo, Bender, Jack, Suede, Picard, Dr. Manhattan, Twilight and Makoto. He and Aleu are told by them that found someone that can help and the two are shocking to see Discord alive out of stone and giving a "Hello Blue" in a menacing tone like "Hello Bart". Blue questions them on bringing Discord though the others just give their reason. Manhattan and Bender both call him on his distrust on Twilight where he merely says that they're not who they used to be. He tells Protoman and Magneto the news to his displeasure. After meeting the Multi-Universal Resistance, he informs them of BlackGarurumon and tells Bender that the dark Digimon is after him as much as he's after Blue. After all the areas are set, he takes Tombo, Kiki and Xigbar with him. He finds Torch and Blade as a result wonders how they got there and tell him they escaped BlackGarurumon. He also informs his team that the island they're on is a sky island. He is contacted by Riker in that something is coming after him and it's BlackGreymon who Blue eventually deals with in a sky chase. He meets James Bond with the others who join them. Blue and the others head off to the castle on BlackGarurumon's allies and he has another match with BlackMetalGreymon. After chasing them out, they find the first piece of the puzzle Aleu goes to get it which she does, the bridge falls and then Kiki, Blue and Protoman go off to save her which they do. Blue gives his piece to Strange and Bender who merge their pieces for an answer of something. Blue goes with the others to Sinister Industries where they disguise themselves as the union for magical creatures both evil and benign. When Blade and Torch succeed, Myers attacks and kidnaps Aleu, sending Blue into something. Then Blue and co arrive at the bottom following Abe Sapein and Magneto decides to keep an eye on him knowing what he could do which Torch and Tombo agree to. Blue is rather worried about Aleu and what happened, when the heroes bring Abis Mal to them for answers, he has nothing to say which angers him to such a point he kills Abis Mal and joins sign of getting out of control. He returns to the team and all is well until Suede gets a box and he demands "What's in the f&#%ing box?" only to learn a horrific truth and unbeknownst to him, a Decepticon. Blue asks when Katara shows up why is she here and taking charge and don’t they trust him. Discord tells him and surprisingly with some validness he is a loose cannon. This is when Hotaru and Neyla come in as well as SOPA agents and Blue is among the ones arrested. Bloom arrives at his cell and convinces him to take revenge on his friends and BlackGarurumon and turns to her side. He is put on the ship with Shinzon to help out in the plan where they meet Sinister's new ally Ebon. Blue is ambushed by Strange who questions him on turning against the others. He points he needs to stop BlackGarurumon and he was too weak to defeat him who helps Sinister against him and abandons Bloom to the team. Sinister takes Blue to the area of BlackGarurumon's fortress to kill him, tells him to rip Cadence's heart out as BlackGarurumon lied to Blue about killing Cadence and before this he encountered Bender and pleaded for the robot and his friends to accept him and his reasons for evil. He is brought in by Anarky to BlackGarurumon who attacks the latter and reveals that Aleu was actually pregnant and she was carrying his son, or something resembling it and that meaning he lost his to be son and was going to kill him. BlackGarurumon tells him the truth and convinces him to help him in change for revenge on Sinister. Blue is given his assignment by BlackGarurumon which revolves around the Trigger where he has his newest triad of allies assist in the operation.The Four arrive on the island for the trigger and Jack, Philip and Hans use Blue's uncanny ability to sense it as a way to find it while Jack gets his truck with the others having Blue be the beacon. They sense the other heroes and go perusing on them. He gets in a tiff with Isabella over the trigger as she doesn't want BlackGarurumon to get it, So she ends up using her Pokemon to pull a trick on everyone by splitting in 2 halves. Blue gets towards the Sinister's base and he encounters Dr.Strange and Bender who both are targeted by him as he wonders why did he lose everything and the two didn't and they convince him not to take it out on everyone, just the ones responsible which is the two of them and Blue himself. He does Bender first, then does Strange before doing in himself, before he does to Strange, He is tackled by Bender who took minimal damage and he is almost killed as a result. Blue is encountered by Pan who is convinced to help him in order to have Cadence back. The Coyrage Kingdom was the first place he did this with and Anti Cosmo and Slade took offense to this. He causes trouble in the Paradise Lost Kingdom and then Pan has him go the other kingdom before Pan tries to kill him. He is caught by Isabella and Cadence who bring him back to the good side, though he is poisoned and stabbed by Maxmillain as he outlived his usefulness to Pan Blue now scumming to the poison begin dying though the others resolve to save him, Cadence tries to use magic but Pan stole her magic and then he steals her when the crew arrives in Neverland. Xigbar, him and Kiki all chase Pan down and eventually corner him. Maxmillian taunts Blue about his condition making him weak which gets Magneto to attempt to stop him, which doesn't go as planned until Qui-Gon, Frida and Colress show up. Frida puts a candle on Maxmillian and then whispers the name into the candle which restores Blue and kills Maxmillian as part of Gold and Discord striking a blow on Peter Pan. Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Blue works with Lizbeth, Boomer, the V Crusaders, the P Team, Hunson and Mr. Gold to go against Pan where they get any of his remaining kids and helps Lizbeth, Boomer, Maka, Knuckles and Hunson against Pan himself. Pan however isn't done and after he releases Niburu, he replicates its power and uses it to kill him and Cadence. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Blue is revived by Zoom and join forces with him. Unlike Next Gen Island where he was tricked by the villains to join them, Blue willingly join forces with Zoom to avenge Aleu as well as destroy the heroes for betrayed him and let him die. However, Blue still love and care for his children as well as The Alpha Team members still loyal to him and Lizbeth. Zoom give him a device who allows him travel to the past, the future and others dimensions to kill any hero who opposes Zoom. He also kidnaps many heroes and take them to Zoom as a proof he has broke any tied with the heroes. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Allies: James (brother), Aleu(Deceased girlfriend), Luna(daughter), Shane(son), Zoom Neutral: Enemies: Liz, Kyle (formerly), Max, Shin, Zoe, Jake, Zack, Sam, Rocky, Andy, Eric, Maggie, Piximon, David Xanatos, Protoman(formerly), Megaman, Roll, Magneto(formerly), Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Aleu (girlfriend), Blade, Torch, Zuko, C-3PO, R2-D2, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Scowl, Batso, Cammy White, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gru, Mushu, Shade, Danny Phantom, Tak, Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Jake Muller, Aang, Katara, Sherry Birkin, Balthazar Blake, Fox Xanatos, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, Marceline, King Julian, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Gwonam, Blue Wonder, Solid Snake, Sari Sundac, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Stan Smith, Mandark, Lucario, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Q, Ahsoka Tano, Falco, Big Boss, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Princess Cadence, Phineas, Isabella, Gregory House, the B Team, Carmelita Fox, Cap. Knuckles, the P Team (except Mandy), Professor X, Sir Bendtron, Sir Birdest, Sir Gala, Caliburn, Kratos, Wheatley, The Darkness/Shadow Mario, Robocop, Nova, Leon the professional, Nathan Wallace/Repo Man, Tron Bonne, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Luigi Largo, Jeff and Hal, Great Tiger, Captain Morgan, Edward Scissorhands, Peppermint Larry, King Koopa, Ristar, Vertorman, Duke Nukem, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Leonidas, Lord Death, the Hooded Figure, the Warden, Tourettes Guy, Samba, Phoenix Wright, Billy Hatcher, TMNT group, Sir Arthur, the Helper Squad, the Omega League, Scorpion, Android 18, Cassandra, the Scorpion Squad, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, the V Crusaders, the Bodyguard Unit, Riolu, the Speed Crusade, Master Chief, the Arbiter, Mitsuo Yamaki, Boomer, Ryan Mitchell, Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs), Frozone, Kenzo Tenma, Hunson Abadeer, Amon, Regina Mills, Slade Wilson, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Salem, Dr. Strange, Dr. Manhattan, Makoto, Ozymandias(formerly), Jack Bauer, Suede, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Stan, Wendy, Jack Frost, Will Vandom, James Bond, Reaver, Billy, Star Wolf, Professor Pericles, Princes Morbucks, Profion, Discord, Larry, Fatman and his group, Captain Hero, Ares, Van Grants, BlackGarurumon, Cooler, Dr. Weil (for what he did to Aleu), Vilgax, Mandy, Vilgax's allegiance, King Aurthur, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Niju, Lord Voldemort, Ghirahim, Merlina/Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Phobos' League, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, the Sith Stalker, Ares, the League of Deathfecta, Khan Noonien Singh, Legion of Darkness, James Moriarty, Jack of Blades, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Peter Pan, Palpatine, Galactic Empire, Xehanort, Homeworld Gems, Attacks *'Thunder Blast'(Blue Thunder): Strikes with a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Blade': Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. *'Electric Bite': Electrifying bite attack. Gallery Raidramon.jpg|Blue's New appearence 2-Raidramon.jpg Char 17369.jpg Raidramon2.jpg Tumblr li6nuoCGqw1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 34ec8960.jpg Tumblr llosn9lynI1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 20120128150029raidramon.jpg Hqdefault_(2).jpg Lighdramon_ZT.JPG Raidramon1.jpg Raidrablue.jpg Raidramon's Blue Thunder AttackAnimation.png Blauer Donnerschlag 1.jpg Blue the Raidramon.jpg 240-9bv.jpg Raidramon's Thunder Blast AttackAnimation.png 04003fb3f8f7f65c051263a2a8dd0c30.jpg Relationships Protoman Megaman Roll Aleu Magneto Sora Luigi Meowth Bender Lizbeth The Alpha Team The B Team Knuckles The P Team Kratos The Striker Force Riolu Niki Sanders Princess Cadence David Xanatos Liz James The Digi Team Ozymandias Katara Princess Celestia Princess Luna BlackGarurumon Lord of Darkness Sylar Cooler Discord Twilight Sparkle Slade Anti-Cosmo Peter Pan Pan convinced Blue to help him if he want to see Cadence again. However, Pan betrayed him and had Maximilian stabbed and poisoned him. Maximilian Trivia While he's 2nd in command he is the leader to an degree as Protoman is an aloof ally so when Protoman reveals himself he reveals himself as in charge Like Bender he also kill villains who deserve it When he was Veemon he was weak but skilled and now as Raidramon he is strong and skilled He hates Dr. Weil and Discord for that they did to his friends: Dr. Weil had killed Sherry Birkin and corrupted Aleu and Katara and Discord corrupted Sora and Cadence and killed Aleu's father. Although the latter has reformed, he never forgives him. The same thing is with Reaver, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles and Shadowfright He doesn't trust Reaver, Profion, Pericles and Princess Morbucks for all they did: Reaver for his tendency to shoot anyone just for fun, Profion for what he to did in his universe and provocate the death of Shadow and FrostAngel, Pericles for releasing the Evil Entity and all evil things that he did in his universe and Princess Morbucks for make the crime legal in Townsville only to destroy Powerpuff Girls' reputation, and despite the latter three had reformed and are members of the B Team, he never forgives them but he being tolerated the former by Cadence. He is the only Digimon who is immune to the Morticoccus Virus. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Digimon Category:Anti Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Loose Cannons Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Blue and Aleu Category:Love Interests of Aleu Category:Sibling Category:Son of Hero Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:OCs Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War